


Fur and Flowers

by Twitter_hikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fic Exchange, Gen, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitter_hikari/pseuds/Twitter_hikari
Summary: Naruto was a sneaky two timing double-crosser. All in the interests of making his friends happy.





	Fur and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonisRest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonisRest/gifts).



> Holiday Fic Exchange for my lovely Leo, and the most interesting prompt. 'kidfic, time-travel (especially with Sakura. I love Sakura BAMF time-travelling shenanigans), BAMF characters, Kiba and Akamaru, sibling bonding times'. I kinda got the BAMF-ness, definitely got the time travel, and I tried with the kiddos. I really tried.

Sakura trudged through the sleet, pulling her coat tighter around herself. “I really do miss those idiots at times like this.” She squinted into the distance. That was...that was Akamaru. And his owner?  
She shook her head, because no, that wasn’t Kiba and Akamaru, it would never _be_ Kiba and Akamaru again who follow her while she does her rounds and takes patrols.

The movement stopped, and Sakura tensed, hand lingering over her weapons pouch. “Show yourself!”

The dog whipped it’s head around and came sproinging at her with an excited _boof_. “Sakura you - you weren’t supposed to be caught up in the jutsu!” Sakura felt her hand slipping away from her weapons in shock.

“Kiba?” He wasn’t supposed to be there. Naruto had done the seals, Naruto had taken the time to make sure that she was...the...only one….. “That little shit.” Her breath streams from her mouth in clouds. “He fucking _played_ us..”

Kiba laughed and shuffled forward on the snow. “I think he was more concerned about making sure that you had back up.” He pressed his hand against her shoulder, Akamaru circling around the two of them. “I’m glad I’m here with you.”

A huff, a cloud of vapor around them. “I am too.” The snow settled around them, muffling all the animal noises.

“So,” Kiba pulled back. “Where did the seal dump us?”

Sakura harrumphed, pulling her coat together again. “Welcome to the northernmost part of Konoha. Where it sleets and dumpts slush in the middle of winter, and doesn’t have the decency to resolve itself into snow or just rain.”

There was silence, and then Kiba shifted to look at Sakura. “Sooooo, what do we do now?”

“Now? We get out of the wet and cold. Then we make ourselves _indispensable._ ”

* * *

“This is the worst idea you’ve had since setting up Gaara and Neji.” Kiba hissed from his perch in the tree. Sakura snorted.

“Ex _cuse_ you that was a brilliant plan.” Her eyes tracked the movement of the war band they had painstakingly stalked. “And this one is going to be even _better_ .”  
Akamaru yipped from further away, Kiba twitching as the scents reached his nose as well. “Now or never Sakura, and we have to start from square one.”

Sakura sucked in a breath, calming herself and then dropped from the branches, landing on the dirt of the road as the contingent of Senju warriors moved into view. “Butsuma, my younger brother!”

* * *

 

Sakura stood in front of the Senju elders, speaking quietly. “I was so pleased to learn that I had living family. Father was so cryptic about where he came from when he visited but I knew that he had the best interests in mind. Besides,” she reached for Kiba’s hand. “I’ve married a son of the Inuzuka. Building alliances is what the daughter of a clan head is supposed to do, isn’t it?” She grinned wolfishly, daring anyone to naysay her words. Kida was a quiet body beside her, pressing up against her back with Akamaru laying before their feet. They made an impressive picture, her delicate looking beauty with the lazy feralness bracketing her.

The elders muttered among themselves and Sakura’s grin sharpened as she saw Butsuma sign everything off as a lost cause.

* * *

Touka was starry eyed as she listed off how amazing their Aunt Sakura was. “She can _crush a boulder_ , Tobirama. With her _thighs_. I wanna be just like her.” Tobirama scoffed.

“Her physical strength is impressive, but she has a seal on her forehead. I wonder if she would teach me how to make seals…” he trailed off, muttering to himself as he and Touka perched on the roofs overlooking the training grounds and the delicate kunoichi wiped the floor with her younger brother.

“Tobirama!” A dark head popped up and Itama pulled himself over the edge of the roof.

“Woooah, is that Aunt Sakura?” Kawarama was draped over Tobirama and he sputtered, shoving gently at his little brothers.

“Get off me you idiots!”

* * *

 

Akamaru _wuffed_ gently at Kiba. He nodded in reply. “I do see them. I never thought that the Nidame was so carefree.” He smiled as Sakura came out of the destroyed rubble, shaking her gloves out. “I think we’re making it a better future buddy.

 


End file.
